


Until they Get It Right

by Waxwing



Category: The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: F/M, Insecurity, Mild Sexual Content, implied electra complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waxwing/pseuds/Waxwing
Summary: Just some weird stuff I wrote because that's what I do.There's a wedding and some other things.





	Until they Get It Right

At first, being married to Wednesday isn’t nearly as stressful as Joel had worried it would be. The transition is eased by the fact that he agrees to take her last name and to have the wedding on the family estate...in the cemetery. His parents politely insist on handling the catering for the reception (which will, of course, be held in the Grand Ballroom) and her parents politely accept the offer on the condition that they be allowed to provide the cake and the alcohol. His parents politely accept those terms, confident that none of their relatives will be brave enough to eat or drink any of the sorts of libations the Addams’s usually serve. The Glickers are not know for their culinary adventurousness but, just to be safe, his mother includes a written warning in all of their invitations. He never thought that he would actually be grateful for her neurotic paranoia, he guesses that's another item for the "silver lining" column. 

It’s not easy for Joel to pretend to be disappointed that Wednesday won’t “let” him have a bachelor party but he manages it in front of Gomez, who is extremely disappointed that he won’t get to throw him one. This is, of course, after Morticia meets with Joel in private and carefully explains to him how important it is that her husband believe that it was only Wednesday who didn’t want the bachelor party to happen. He won’t hold a grudge against Wednesday. In reality, everyone doubted that Joel would be able to survive a “boys night” that included multiple Addams men. Joel gets the feeling that even Gomez himself doubted it...which makes his clearly genuine disappointment more than a little unsettling. In the end Joel winds up just going to dinner with his own father and receiving a lengthy lecture about how he should think very carefully before entering into serious commitments. 

During the ceremony, both the mother of the groom and the father of the bride openly weep but probably for different reasons. The ring bearer (Pubert) is wearing a muzzle because he’s just gotten over yet another bout of rabies and may still be contagious. The brother of the bride (who is also the third groomsman) is somehow still menacingly sharpening a knife despite the fact that the mother of the bride has already taken three knives away from him. A mute humanculus is playing Here Comes The Bride on a harpsichord. The ceremony itself is being performed in unintelligible gibberish by a sentient haystack and the half of the seating area reserved for the family of the groom is mostly empty save a few people who huddle together like pigeons in a rainstorm. 

Joel just barely notices all of this because he can’t take his eyes off of Wednesday. She’s in her mothers wedding dress (which is far more revealing than anything he’s seen her in before) with her hair falling in dark waves around her pale shoulders. He doesn’t know exactly why but it gives him a strange satisfaction to see that she didn’t let them put makeup on her and that draws his attention to her eyes. Though her features are carefully blank, as usual, there’s a hint of concern in her eyes. That touches Joel’s heart more than anything possibly could because he knows her well enough to know that she only worries over people that she loves. For the first time since the day they met he finds himself noticing how much smaller than him she is and as his eyes brift down to her little, pale hands (wound in a white nuckled grip around a boque of dried roses) he suddenly wishes that everyone else would just go away... so it could be just the two of them and there would never be anything to worry her ever again. 

Though he doesn’t understand a single word of the ceremony, the rythm of the words tells him when it’s time to kiss her and he lunges forward with an intensity that startles her. Naturally, her suprise lasts less than a second and as soon as it wears off she drops the bouque and locks her surprisingly strong arms around his neck. For a brief, perfect moment it feels like everyone else HAS gone away and they’re really and truly TOGETHER, closer than he ever thought he’d be to anyone. It’s ruined when the congregation begins to applaud. Suddenly he’s just himself again (with all the infirmity that that entails) and, once again, she’s invulnerable and untocahable and stronger than he will ever be. It’s somehow heartbreaking and comforting at the same time. 

As they walk back down the isle, the only things that assure him that he hadn’t imagined what just passed between them are the fact that her boquet is still on the ground in front of the altar and her white knuckled grip has shifted to his left hand. She retains that grip well into the reception, only leaving his side once...to waltz with her father. They both maintain a stiff formality throughout but when it comes time for them to part he beams gently down at her and she lets him cup the side of her face in his hand and press a kiss to her forehead. As Wednesday turns her back, Gomez’s gaze drifts up to Joel and his features smooth into a cold glare that Joel has never seen before. Joel can remember having at one point listened to Morticia gush about how like Gomez Wednesday is and, at the time, he hadn’t known what she meant. Now he does. 

Picking up on his agitation, Mrs. Addams drifts silently over to her husand, clings to his arm and rakes a hand through his hair. He starts as though waking from a dream and goes back to looking nothing like Wednesday. Joel doesn’t enjoy a single second of his and Wednesdays first dance as man and wife. He has to let her lead (because he doesn’t know how to waltz) and can’t stop thinking about how natural it had looked when she’d been doing it with her father. 

As they depart for their honeymoon, Joel’s mother hugs him like she’s never going to see him again before Wednesday all but drags him into the town car. Once inside she maintains her grip on his hand but keeps her gaze fixed on the house until it’s out of sight. As it fades over the horizon, her grip loosens and she starts...laughing. He’s never heard her laugh before and it’s a terrifying, breathy, hysterical sound. He says her name because it’s the only thing that he can think to do and she starts...as if waking from a dream. 

A familiar smile spreads slowly over her face. It’s the same smile she’d given Amanda on that fateful day of that fateful summer as she’d plucked a match from her beaded headdress. Joel is still afraid but he can’t stop himself from kissing her. Their first time as man and wife isn’t particularly romantic. They’re both inexperienced and frantic and the backseat of the town car isn’t nearly roomy enough to comfortably accommodate them. When they get to the honeymoon suit (which her father had INSISTED on paying for) they do it again..and again...and again...until they get it right.


End file.
